Destined Fate Sparkle
by MaxwellsFanFic
Summary: Just Add Some Sparkle! "When a 12 year old boy moves to Japan from America, things seem normal. Right? Wrong! He wakes up one morning with an egg. After that, all sorts of crazy stuff starts to happen! Read to find out! Original Character! :D" (Rated T Just For End Chapter, The Sequel is Much Worst)


"My Name's Maxwell!" A short and nervous kid said overly excited. To his shock, all the kids just stared back at him. Some even giggled before gossiping with their friends. Maxwell just sighed and went back into his shy mode he usually stays in. He glanced over to the teacher before nervously asking "Teacher, where is my seat?" The teacher turned his head and chucked him a small smile.

"Anywhere you want is fine!" He said happily continuing to mark his paperwork. Max just picked up his bag and started walking through the classroom. Everybody gave him stares as he walked by them. Max just breathed in the atmosphere. This was his new class for the next year. He tried to make himself feel welcome. He slumped down quietly into his new seat, his brown hair waving around a bit, before opening his book and jotting down the notes.

"In 1997, The Fenpo Animation Studio was founded by L.L. Penko." The teacher explained to the class.

"Eh…" Is all Maxwell could make out. As he had moved from America, learning Japanese was hard to do. All the letters looked like scribbles, and all his words sounded like Gibberish. He looked up at the clock too see that the time was 1:14. He looked back down sighing before trying to jot down more of what was on the bored. But he got bored quickly and looked around the room.

"_No Interesting People to My Right… No interesting pe-"_

"Huh?" Max silently let out. He saw a girl with pink hair that was tied up at the back. "Pink hair… I should probably concentrate." He thought aloud, only so he could hear. The teacher slammed his book before standing up with a smug smile. "Ok class, we have Lunch Break in one minute, I'm going to let you off early." Max sighed of relief as everybody rushed out in the blink of an eye. " He built up all of his confidence before standing up and walking over to him.

"E-Excuse Me… Mr. Nikaidou…" Max made out softly.

"What is it Maxwell?" He replied cheerfully, with a "Don't Be Scared" tone of voice. Max smiled as he asked. "Would there be any way I could take extra lessons, particular out of school to help with my Japanese..?" The teacher pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"No of course not." Max's face struck with terror. "_B-But I'll fail all of the tests!"_

"I Kid, I kid." He said reassuringly waving his hand in a girly motion. Max sighed of relief once more.

"But it will have to be after school, and your Parent or Guardian must know about it." Max just nodded.

"I've already told my Mom about this and she is fine with it. Thank You!" Max bowed down before proceeding to leave the classroom. He turned around to close the door. He turned around to the biggest fright of his life. "WAAH!"

"WHY WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" Max shouted at the boy who had an apologetic look on his face.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know you were turning a-around!" He sighed before Max realized he had just screamed.

"Oh my god… so sorry, I didn't mean to scream! S-Sorry! Let's restart that… I'm Maxwell… and I just moved from America." He held out his hand before awkwardly bowing.

"I'm Tadase Hotori. I am one of the 'Guardians' at this school. The Guardians is this group of people who look at Statistics and overall… I guess 'protect' the school." He ended it off by angling his head and closing his eyes while smiling. He then gave Max some paperwork before saying.

"Here are some of the school rules." Max gave it a quick skim read. _"Oh, Just dress codes and stuff…"_

"You Thank!" Maxwell bowed before looking up to see Tadase and his questionable face.

"I think you're looking for Thank You?" He giggled quietly before smiling. "It's ok, just keep practicing it. But it is pronounced "A-ri-ga-to-go-zai-a-mush-ta. You got Gozaimashita and Arigatō around the wrong way." Max sighed realizing his pronunciation was wrong.

"Thank… Thank… Thank You… Thank You Tadase!" Max was happy he got it right that time.

"You came from America right? It must be hard learning Japanese… Hey… if you don't mind… could you… maybe say something In Japanese?" He said really excited like a little kid! Max laughed nervously.

"What do you want me to say? _Woooaoh! I am speaking in English. I can say anything I want and you will have NO IDEA!"_

"That is so awesome!" He shouted out with excitement.

"S-Sorry my Japanese was bad… but thanks for helping me!" He reminded Tadase once again.

"No Problem, that's what the guardians are for!" Tadase gave him a wave of his hand before walking away. Max watched him walk away. A million girls watched him and their eyes sparkled as he gave them a glance. Max shrugged and walked off.

"_That's what the guardians are for!" _Max thought to himself. _"Does that mean I can tell him about my incident earlier… No… he'll probably just laugh at me…"_ Max arrived at a wall before sighing. He couldn't tell anyone and he had to tell someone. Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"You feeling down?" He could tell it was a girl from the sound of her voice. He turned around to see the pink haired girl from earlier.

"Oh, It's Max right?" She immediately said at the recognition of his face. "

"Uhh… yeah…" He sighed deeply before she just smiled.

"Tell Me about it… I'll listen! But the again you don't have to… it is kind of an privacy invasion." Max just smiled in the corner of his mouth before breathing in a big breath of air.

"Y-You won't laugh…" She just nodded and took her hand of his shoulder. She waited for Max to speak. "I woke up this morning… and I felt something in between my legs. Something round shaped. I had no Idea what it was… so when I put my hand down there… I found it to be… an egg." Max squinted at the last part waiting for a smile.

"Do you still have it?" Was the first thing she asked. He nodded quietly before she grabbed his hand and started running. Max blushed from somebody touching his hand… a girl no less. They were off to somewhere. And that somewhere seemed to be a big glass dome shaped building. And as soon as they entered the doors, exotic smells came through Max's senses.

Flowers. Flowers EVERYWHERE! Beautiful Flowers! Pink, Blue, Red and even White! Max's eyes were in awe at the mere sight of them.

"This is the Royal Garden." Amu said snapping Max out of his trance. Max quickly looked up the path to see a couple of stairs followed by people sitting in a table. "Max here has himself an Egg." Amu said introducing him to the other students. There were 2 girls, and 2 boys. 4 All together. Tadase gave him a small smile as in recognition to earlier.

"U-Uhh… Hi.. my name is Maxwell… but I prefer Max… and.. wait… isn't there a saying or something… so am I Max-kun… well call me that if you please!" He said very shy like and soft. Tadase stood up and put his hand out. "This is Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya!" Max smiled at the three girls_. "Oh wait no that is a guy." _

"W-Wait… what does an egg have to do with this?" Tadase answered his question by handing him a book. Max got the intention to open up the book and he gave it a read. "I see… so the real question is… when will it hatch?" He asked calmly. This whole situation freaked him out though. _"Creating eggs… what that makes no sense. He wasn't a chicken or anything."_ When he looked up he saw floating people around the guardians. "What the heck!?"

**Chapter 1 End.**

**Max: Hello all my marvelous readers! How is everyone, I have some things to say. **_**Cough Cough**_** The reason I am rewriting Destined Fate is because I was going to continue Act 2 but I needed to re read it to reassure myself of the story. (I forgot it xP Shhh) I looked back and my god there are a crap ton of errors and just **_**awkward**_** moments in this story. So I'm going to fix them up. So I added some Sparkle **_**drum solo**_** But really, the story won't change much and only scenes that I feel do not fit will be removed. Once I get past Chapter 12 of Destined Fate Act Two (Where that story kind of just stopped.) I will continue until I have finished the trilogy. Yes that's right this has been planned to be a trilogy for a LONG time. So, Good to be back I'm guess! **


End file.
